Triska Raylight
Triska Raylight is Daniel's childhood friend and first girl to join his harem. The fighter of the group, Triska shows a strong personality while often opting to draw her blade first and ask questions later if Daniel or any of their friends are even remotely in danger. Appearance Triska is a young woman with long blonde hair that has blue streaks running through it towards the ends and blue eyes. She wears white leather gray boots, gray pants that go down past her knees, and a light yellow short sleeved shirt that is ripped down the middle over her bust. On her left wrist she wears a leather bracelet that has a single green gem attached to it. At the start of the series she carries a dagger sheathed at her belt along with a sword given to her by her mother strapped to her back. In Act VIII her outfit changes to her shirt being ripped open in the back and her only weapon being the Hellfire's Edge which she keeps sheathed at her hip. Personality "She's always been the one to do the impossible." -Daniel, Act I, Ch.9 Triska is a kind and caring girl with a quick temper and loud voice that often rings over her loving nature. Although smitten with Daniel upon first meeting him she wasn't able to draw enough courage to confess her feelings towards him, and instead became the tough tomboy best friend who secretly admired him. She became a fighter for their village in order to protect Daniel from the monsters of the world. An expert swordswoman now, Triska is quick to draw her blade towards anything that threatens Daniel and wields it with unbridled ferocity when she's sufficiently angered, which doesn't take much to achieve. Those that become friends with her quickly learn it doesn't take much to set her off. Abilities Pain Suppression: After spending most of her life training to be a fighter for her village, Triska has developed an above-average pain tolerance. From getting cut by a blade or even having a dagger jammed into her leg, she's able to recover or even shrug off physical damage she endures quite easily while ignoring the pain so she can keep moving or fighting. Swordsmanship: Her biggest ability is her use of a sword. While perfectly able to go hand-to-hand in combat, Triska excels as a swordswoman and wields her blade with precision and skill. This ability only grows as the series progresses, with Triska even coming into possession of an enchanted blade later on that she quickly learns to control with ease. Strength: At the start of the story Triska is a very strong woman, though even then she has human limitations and has trouble rivaling stronger monsters or opponents from time to time. After the introduction of Kitten, Triska undergoes a transformation when she becomes part monster, and thereafter has massively increased physical prowess that makes her far stronger despite her human appearance, rivaling that of a succubus. Development Initially very hostile and mistrusting towards monsters, she slowly comes to embrace Daniel's beliefs and see that not all monsters are truly evil at heart. During the course of their journey Triska becomes just as protective to the monstergirls that join their group as she is with Daniel, herself even admitting that she came to love them as family and trusts them with her life. Although still showing sides of her loud and aggressive side with her new family from time to time, instances where she draws her sword in anger become reserved only for those that threaten her family or Daniel. Aura Triska's aura manifests as a fighting spirit when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia appears as a sword bathed in white light. When drawn by Daniel he experiences a surge of her fighting spirit, pushing him further into a combat ready persona that actually becomes eager to fight for his loved ones without fear. His skill with a sword is amplified by her aura greatly. Harem Status Among all the girls in Daniel's harem Triska appears to unofficially be the alpha alongside Alyssa, often acting as a den-mother and peacekeeper if someone steps out of line or when they need someone to turn to for guidance. She and Alyssa are almost always seen sleeping directly next to Daniel at night. Being just as protective of the girls as she is with Daniel, they develop a sense of security being around her, knowing if something threatening comes by she will likely butcher the enemy without any restraint. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions Triska often favors Alyssa as her partner when not occupied with Daniel. This likely stems from them having a very strong bond that formed as both the first girls to be in his harem and also from their initial fierce rivalry for him. Fetish Triska's fetish is the desire to be disciplined. Being raised as a fighter she came to know the strict punishments that were a part of that life, and with her secret love for Daniel fueling her desires she began to fantasize about him enforcing physical punishments upon her. Although being a strong warrior with a fierce personality she becomes completely docile when spanked or reprimanded, something that brings out the lustful side of her for all to see. This fetish makes Triska hard to actually punish should she act out, as any discipline enacted upon her often turns her on and encourages a repeat of the offending action. Kitten's Arrival In Act VI Triska is kidnapped by the succubus Katie and is nearly converted into a demon underling of the monster. The process is interrupted by Pip coming to the rescue, however Triska had already undergone a change from being human by then. Shortly after being rescued Triska appears to fall ill with a high fever. It is later learned that the dark magic infused in her started to create a demon within her, which then awoke and took control of Triska's body entirely, donning the name Kitten as that was the pet name Katie kept calling Triska. Being trapped in her own mind Triska was forced to watch her demonic counterpart attempt to enslave Daniel and all the girls. Daniel however managed to defeat Kitten and in turn made the demon his own slave. With the assistance of Doku's spirtwalk magic Triska is given the chance to take her body back and be rid of Kitten forever when all their spirits are brought into the ethereal plane. Faced with the option of killing Kitten's spirit, Triska sees the fear and desperation in her counterpart who merely wants to live, and chooses to let her while remaining inside her body. Triska now shares her body with Kitten while trying to help her break away from her demonic habits and become a kindhearted soul along with the other girls. The two are able to take turns using her body by willingly relinquishing control to one another. When Kitten takes control her demonic wings and tail appear along with a glow coming from her eyes. In doing so Triska's aura is cut from Daniel in the process. When Triska is in control her demonic features are hidden however she still possess an immense boost in strength compared to how she was before. The Hellfire's Edge The Hellfire's Edge is one of two legendary swords that are capable of killing the Gemini if used together. The sword of fire and hell is immensely powerful and can only be wielded by someone who isn't a virgin, with those who are virgins being doomed to be set ablaze by the enchanted weapon should they choose to pick it up. According to Kindra in Act X the Hellfire's Edge was entombed in Mount Volrof and intended to be recovered should the Gemini ever escape their prison in their City of Eden. Before it could be retrieved by Flarah it was already taken by Ember who discovered the weapon and intended to use it with slaying her mother, Alyssa. In Act VII Triska's sword that she used since the start of the series is broken when Ember attacks her with the Hellfire's Edge, the legendary sword easily destroying Triska's blade with a single strike. During Ember and Kitten's duel later the dark witch attempted to throw her sword at Alyssa, with Kitten quickly grabbing and stopping the sword before it could go through both Alyssa and Daniel. After Ember was slain by Kitten with the dark blade Triska kept the sword afterward to replace her broken one, only realizing just what it was later on. From this point on she keeps her new sword sheathed at her hip instead of on her back (with a scabbard that she pulled out of her duffel bag that was somehow sized perfectly for the new weapon). She and Kitten both use the sword when they are in control of their body from then on, with Kitten also being able to summon her magical energy blade and dual wield both of them should she choose. Although the sword emits a haunting monstrous aura from itself and is capable of laying waste to anything it's swung at Triska has kept the weapon with the intent of using it to protect Daniel and their family. Thankfully for everyone around her she now only draws her weapon if necessary, a sharp contrast to how she always drew her original sword if pressed in the slightest. Running Gag "It was like a bottomless pit of wonders!" — Pip, Act V, Ch.12 A running gag with Triska is with her duffel bag that she uses to carry supplies in. Although appearing to be a normal sized bag Triska is able to pull all manner of supplies out of it while seeming to ignore physical limitations of it entirely. The weight of the bag is not lost in this, as it is heavier than anyone would expect it to be, however Triska is able to carry it effortlessly all the time. Despite everyone noticing how illogical this is Triska always remains confused by their questioning of it and never sees the issue. Quotes Triska: (about Alyssa) "She was going to have her way with you this morning if I didn't wake up first." Daniel: "I don't think she would have done that, she seems like she really wants to come with us." Triska: "She just wants you to come in her." ~Act I, Ch.4 "Day one, we find a monster that nearly rapes Daniel. Day two, we fall into a goddamned hole in the ground and I take my dagger into my leg. Oh I can't wait to see what happens on day three." ~Act I, Ch.6 "To coexist we have to help each other." ~Act I, Ch.8 "...may the best mate win." ~Act I, Ch.10 "Wow, I chose to be with a monster girl over Daniel in the city, what's up with me?" ~Act II, Ch.2 "...you're the ones that decided to allow them in here to trade with, to buy their stuff that's of much higher quality and value than your own junk. If you want them to come here so you can get their stuff, then I suggest showing a little goddamned hospitality. You want to bash their skulls in when you see them outside, that's your choice. But in a neutral city you show them some goddamned equality!" ~Act II, Ch.2 (to Alyssa) "Hate me or like me, know that I do like you." ~Act III, Ch.4 (about Pip) "The millwheel is still spinning but the river is all dried up." ~Act V, Ch.2 (to Kitten) "There's no room in this family for bloodthirsty demons. But a kindhearted girl with demonic wings and tail could be welcome if she tried." ~Act VII, Ch.19 Artwork __FORCETOC__ Triska Raylight.png Triska Raylight - Act VIII.png Triska.png Chronicles of Eden Group1.png Ecchi - Triska.png Character Sheet - Triska Raylight.jpg Daniel X Triska.png Triska x Kitten.png Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Cambion